custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article Featured Image *File:TRNTOriginalCover.PNG #I'm gonna give this one a shot :P 15:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *File:Tookydirt_(1).JPG #Here we have a beautiful image of Tooky's suffering. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured Story *Vendetta #One of our more recently published stories, this bite-sized story is full of badass proportions with Tollubo redeeming himself. I'm suprised why this wasn't nominated sooner. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 02:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Agreed # 10:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #One of the only Bob Stories I've read :P. *''Drizzle'' # One of the best conceptual stories I have read all year on CBW. #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 05:53, April 16, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 17:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured Creation *Nerean #I could've just re-entered Merall, but wouldn't that be boring? I give you Nerean instead in her new and shiny form! -- 14:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) # # #Why i vote for Nerean ? Erf... Because. [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 09:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *Arraya #Might as well give her a chance albeit a slim one.Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one # 10:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #----Stormjay Rider 16:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #This was an incredibly tough call seeing as both Arraya and Nerean are magnificent creations, but I think I'll go with Arraya on virtue of the fact that I don't think Artek the crazy one has won FC before. Both of them, however, are up there amongst the better percentage of creations on CBW and I would vote for Nerean in a heartbeat if paired with most other creations. #THIS. ODST! (talk) 21:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC) #Dat Plasma Tho :P #LOVE that paint job. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) #We need more Female Plasma Toa Round' these parts![[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 16:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured Trivia *DarknessApogee loves Rahkshis and Kraatas but he hasn't got any Rahkshi set X) #(From here:User:DarknessApogee#Trivia) All is said... [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 07:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) *Originally, it was planned that Toa Thode would be introduced as a Turaga of Plasma in a short extract at the end of Whispers in the Dark where he was murdered by Toa Gorta, leaving her intent on tracking down Kualus. However, this idea was scrapped as it required too much planning of Thode's character for such a minor part and he was instead introduced as a full-blown Toa. # No offence, but the one above is... pretty terrible. #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 17:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote *Hope is a powerful thing #A beautiful and very true statement. 15:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured User *Rando07 #He won the last contest, recently became a rollback, is an uber MOCcer, and is a super nice guy. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) # # #He has become a good friend :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 16:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) #I second on that... Wait, I'm fifth... NARGH, THAT WAS LAME! #[[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] ''The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 10:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) # 10:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #I eight that. XD #He's more than earned it on account of that incredibly addictive 2048 CBW game alone. Also, he's a swell, well-natured, pleasant fellow who is very deserving of being featured for general acts of kindness, his ungodly dedication to chat at 4am, and his unique ability to have himself upgraded to Rollback the one week I was on holiday. Good for you Randy! #Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:13, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one #Ranbro is just plain epik :P (To put it simply). #Meh. He's alright I guess... XD McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #Nyet The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 00:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) #Why should he not get this? He is a great user. Not bulky at all 10/10! Comments